Raimundo's Forbidden Love
by Nintendude64
Summary: Raimundo is sent on a mission by himself but finds himself in the world of TEEN TITANS! Best ship ever ensues.
1. A Brave New World

A/N: Special thanks to KAHNDetective27 for helping me with the story. He's my best bud and suitemate, and he knows all about spelling and grammar. He even edited my author's note. Please be kind because this is the first time I've ever written anything creative. RaiTerra is best ship!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo was doing his Xiaolin thing in the place with the showdown when he heard Dojo calling him.

"Raimundo, you have a mission in the city of Metropolis."

"Okay," Raimundo said, "That's wiggedy wiggedy wack, yo."

"You damn crazy kids." Dojo said and then went away because he was tired and had to take a nap.

Then Jack Spicer came out of nowhere! "Raimundo! You are a dick and need to meet your maker!"

"Oh no!" Raimundo said.

Jack Spicer pulled out his dimensional canon and fired it at Raimundo. Raimundo reached for his Shen Gong Wu, but he was not quick enough and he was teleportaled to the city of Metropolis.

In the city, he wandered the streets looking for a way to get home, when he saw a giant T in the distance. He wandered towards it.

All of a suddenly, he was hit in the head with a rock. He had the biggest headache when he turned and shouted "What the hell are you doing, you motherfuker?!"

It turned out that the person who threw the rock wasn't a motherfuker after all. It was…. Terra!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Raimundo felt something strange in his boy thingie when he looked at this girl. "That's okay." He said to her. "I'm Raimundo. What's your name?"

"I'm Terra." She said, because that was her name.

"That's a pretty name, beeyotch." Raimundo said

Terra wasn't offended because she knew that he meant the last part as a compliment. "I like your name too, you sound like a Mexican wrestler."

Raimundo was too distracted to notice that she had called him Mexican even though he's actually from Brazil. He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his. They shared this moment of deep passion as they shared their feelings with one another. And then…. They both started screwing each other passively!

"Wait!" Terra said, "I am virgine. I cannot screw you yet." She pointed to her chastity belt.

"Oh no, cockblocked." Raimundo said.

Then she said, "But we can be friends, right?"

"Oh no, friendzoned!" Raimundo said quietly to himself.

"That's fine." Raimundo said.

They were good friends, but will they ever be something more?

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, did you like it? Please review!


	2. So Much Sexytimes

A/N: So, I heard that there was this game called Tera, so I decided to check it out, but I was disappointed when Raimundo wasn't in it. The network executives are stifling their love!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo was hanging out in the Teen Titans tower place with Terra because she was good again and stuff. Robin was there. "I'm fine with you being here as long as you don't get between me and my boyfriend, Cyborg."

"Dude, I'm staight." Raimundo said.

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg shouted as he had surprise buttsex with Robin.

Terra came into the room and was all like, "You guys should get a room."

"Maybe we can have Starfire's." Robin said, "Now that that bitch moved back to Tamaran, nothing will ever get between us."

The two naked men went into the now vacant Starfire's room. They could all hear the creaking from the bed and Cyborg's shouts of "BOOYEAH!"

"I wonder where Beast Boy and Raven went?" Terra said.

Suddenly Best Boy and Raven came out of Beast Boy's room, nakid. "We were having sex in there because we are so in love." Beast Boy said.

"Baka." Raven said, as she slapped him in the face. Beast boy was angry and wanted to kill her. They are so good for each other.

"So, Terra," Raimundo said, "Do you want to screw?"

"You know how I feel about that." Terra said, "Besuids, I am not ready for thingies in my you know what because I am pure. Also were just friends."

Raimundo wasn't angry because he knew that they would eventually have sex by the end of da story. He would just have to mastabate until then. He wondered what Kimiko might be doing back home…

To be continued…


	3. What Happened to Starfire?

A/N: I wasn't going to update, but then I got a buttload of inspiration so here you guys go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire was wandering through space. She was on her way back to Tamaran because Robin didn't love her anymore because she was such a homewrecker. All of a suddenly, she saw a worm hole in front of here! She was sucked in and teleportaled to another dimension.

She suddenly found herself in the Xiaolin place where the showdowns happen. "Where is this place that I am right now?"

"You are in the Xiaolin place where the showdowns happen," came a voice from behind. It was….. Master Fung!

"Who are the person that you are?"

"I am Master Fung. I am a master of the Xiaolin arts and Shen Gong Wu." He said energetically.

"Wow, I have never met a real master of the Shen Gong Wu. Please teach me of those things that you are a master of."

"I cannot teach you these things because you are clearly an alien and only humans are allowed to learn them."

Then Starfire was sad because she always wanted to learn about the Shen Gong Wu. She followed Master Fung back to Xiaolin Place where the showdowns don't happen as much but is where they live.

"Where is Raimundo?" Omi said. "He is not in the place where we live right now, he is somewhere else."

"I sent him on a mission. He won't be back for a while." Dojo said.

"Why in tarnation did you do that?" Clay said, "I was looking forward to making out with him later." Raimundo and Clay are both bisezual and enjoy making out for kicks from time to time.

"Well maybe you could make out with the person that is me for I am me as well as not Raimundo." Omi said.

"I'll think about it, wagon wheel." Clay said to Omi.

Kimiko felt left out because she was getting really horny imagining the two guys kissing and really wanted to have her twat fondled.

Starfire was also getting very horny imagining the two guys making out except for Omi because he is just a dude with a ball for a head.

Will the two fall for each other? Or will they be caught in each other's friendzone?

To be continued…


	4. OH NO SLADE ATTACKS (SPOILERS)

A/N: So, I was playing Smite earlier, and I decided that maybe I should write some Smite fanfic. You guys should keep your eye out for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra's face was glistening with sweat, she was so exhausted from the activities she had just gotten done performing. Raimundo was also exhausted. Especially in his legs. Yes, they had just finished their training run, they were both very tired and decided to lay down on the couch in a totally platonic and nonsexual way. But Raimundo was looking to change that.

"Terra, your so sexy." He said to her, even though they were both really sweaty and gross.

"Aww, thanks Raimundo. But I am incapable of having sex because I lost the key to my chastity belt. And I am also pure and clean."

"What about foreplay?" Raimundo asked.

"It's not really worth it if I can't ever continue. Besides, I don't want to mess up the friendship we have."

Suddenly, the Tower rocked by the force of a nearby explosion.

Robin rushed out of his room where he had been sucking Cyborg's dick. "What was that?" He asked.

Raven came out, naked again, and looked with her powers. "It's Slade. He's back."

"OH NO!" Robin said.

"BOOYEAH?!" Cyborg inquired.

"Yes Cyborg, you will have a chance to fight." Raven said.

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg cheered.

Raven put her clothes on and they all went outside to fight with the Slade man. He was ugly and had no face because he was evil.

"You will not win, Titans! I will get you back and kill you all!" Slade said. Then he laughed evilly.

"No, we will kill you!" Raven said.

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg agreed.

Then Raimundo pulled out his Wu which was the Golden Tiger Claws that he took with him by accident when he tried to escape from Jack Spicer's evil plan. He ripped a hole in the world and reappeared right behind Slade. Then he punched Slade in the back of the head and shouted "DONKEY PUNCH." Terra laughed because that was a very funny joke. Raven then used her magic to push Slade away.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM SLADE IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN." Slade said, except then he realized he was using the lines from the wrong anime and just left because he's a major douchebag.

"Wow, Rai, you were so heroic like that!" Terra said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "You can tell that we're such good friends because I am comfortable with kissing you on the cheek, which I could never do with Beast Boy."

Even though it seems like Terra was closer to becoming Raimundo's lover, it seems that he's only lodged deeper into the friendzone. Will he ever get out? And will they ever find the key to Terra's chastity belt?

To be continued…


	5. Graphic Sex Lemons In Xiaoland

A/N: So, I had a major case of writers block and I was all like, what would these characters naturally do in this situation and I couldn't figure it out, so I just decided to write what I wanted to and this is what came to mind. Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire was getting set up in the Xiaolin place where they get ready for the showdowns. She was made to room with Kimiko because they're both girls and Starfire was worried about getting raped by Clay because that is something that he would do. As she was getting ready for bed, Kimiko went up to her and said, "I'm really horny right now."

Starfire was not sure how to respond to that. She finally settled on, "That is an interesting sentiment that you have expressed to me at this present time."

"I want you so bad." Kimiko said as she revealed her throbbing sex.

"I am incredibly apologetic," Starfire said, "But I am unable to have sex with you." She pulled aside her clothing to reveal that she was wearing a chastity belt, just like the one that Terra wears.

"That sucks. Are you at least interested in me? Unlike that cockblocking Terra bitch." Kimiko said.

Starfire laughed, "Yes, she friendzones everyone with whom she makes contact because that is the nature of her being and how she acts often."

"That's great." Kimiko said.

The two girls shared a passionate kiss. Then Starfire grew a dick on her head just like in that one episode where she grew a dick on her head and she didn't want Robin to see it because that was before he realized how much of a homewrecker she is.

Kimiko was startled at first, but then grinned as she stroked the forehead dick. She brought her lips down upon it, and began to suck it. Starfire felt the pleasure welling up inside her forehead as she began to get an orgasm.

"Oh, affirmative response!" Starfire said, releasing her girl sperm. Starfire was panting with delight and exhaustion.

"It's your turn," Kimiko said, spreading her legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Master Fung and Dojo were laying together in bed. They had just finished making the sexy times.

"That was beautiful," Dojo said.

"Yes," Master Fung said, "Quite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Also Clay had sex in Omi's butt that evening because Omi is totally gay and Clay is bi so they obviously love each other. Clay cradled Omi in his arms. "You made me orgasm quicker than a rattlesnake in July."

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable except now the butt that belongs to me and is behind me is now very sore because of your incredibly large bone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Xiaolin Compound, Jack Spicer walked away, carrying a video camera. He had gotten every minute of those sexual activities on camera. He was planning on using that to satisfy his twisted sexual desires.

Suddenly, Wooyuh came up behind him. "What are you doing with that camera?"

Jack hid it, "What camera?"

"The one that you obviously have behind your back…?"

Will Jack's camera be discovered? What about the forbidden loves?

To be continued…


	6. Keys

A/N: So, my prereaders said that they didn't like the StarfireXKimiko sex scene from the last chapter. So, that didn't happen. Instead their story will progress in a different direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you feel about me?" Raimundo asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was talking to Terra." Raimundo said, scowling and the green boy.

"What was that Raimundo? I couldn't hear you over the sound of our great friendship."

Beast Boy turned to Raimundo. "I think you should come with me."

Beast Boy led Raimundo into the other room, "I think that Terra still loves me."

"But she is much more comfortable around me than she ever was around you. She said so herself. That's why you never went anywhere with her." It was true.

Beast Boy was brimming with rage. He was still in love with Terra even though he is so in love with Raven it's not even funny. "Oh yeah, well guess who has the key to her chastity belt?" Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key.

"Yeah, but you obviously never used it, or else you would have used it by now and she wouldn't be virgine."

Beast Boy went from green to a shade of light magenta. He then turned into an acid monster using his animal powers and dissolved the key, destroying it forever. "Now nobody will ever take her virgine!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" rAIMundo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Raimundo and Terra were together alone in Raimundo's room at the Titan Tower. He was angry and told her all about Beast Boy's treachery.

"He wouldn't do that! He doesn't want to get in the way of my finding a guy, also he is so in love with Raven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the other room, Beast Boy and Raven were having really kinky bondage sex. Beast Boy forgot the safe word and was actually bleeding as Raven took out her misplaced rage on him. They are so good for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I saw it with my own eyes," Raimundo said, "He turned into an acid monster and everything."

"But I thought he could only turn into actual animals and not fake animals."

"It doesn't matter. That's how it happened."

"Okay, Raimundo. I believe you. But only because of how great of a friend you are."

This was the last straw. "Terra, there's something you need to know. Every time I look at you, I get a funny feeling in my boy thingie. It's like it changes its shape."

"What?" Terra said.

"Look." Raimundo pulled down his pants and revealed his massive key-shaped rod.

Terra gasped, "Put it into my keyhole!"

Raimundo put his key into her hole and turned it, unlocking her chastity belt.

"Raimundo, I love you so much in a totally romantic and sexual manner because you have done a great service to me and have thus earned the warm comfort of my vagina."

Will they have sex? Will Raven and Beast Boy stay the best couple of all time?

To be continued…


	7. UnRetcon

A/N: So my prereaders also ship StarfireXKimiko very heartily and were disappointed that I retconned their sex scene. As it turns out, they only didn't like how clumsily it was written. So, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire was getting set up in the Xiaolin place where they get ready for the showdowns. She was made to room with Kimiko because they're both girls and Starfire was worried about getting raped by Clay because that is something that he would do. As she was getting ready for bed, Kimiko went up to her and said, "I'm really horny right now."

Starfire was not sure how to respond to that. She finally settled on, "That is an interesting sentiment that you have expressed to me at this present time."

"I want you so bad." Kimiko said as she revealed her throbbing sex.

"I am incredibly apologetic," Starfire said, "But I am unable to have sex with you." She pulled aside her clothing to reveal that she was wearing a chastity belt, just like the one that Terra wears.

"That sucks. Are you at least interested in me? Unlike that cockblocking Terra bitch." Kimiko said.

Starfire laughed, "Yes, she friendzones everyone with whom she makes contact because that is the nature of her being and how she acts often."

"That's great." Kimiko said.

The two girls shared a passionate kiss. Then Starfire grew a dick on her head just like in that one episode where she grew a dick on her head and she didn't want Robin to see it because that was before he realized how much of a homewrecker she is.

Kimiko was startled at first, but then grinned as she stroked the forehead dick. She brought her lips down upon it, and began to suck it. Starfire felt the pleasure welling up inside her forehead as she began to get an orgasm.

"Oh, affirmative response!" Starfire said, releasing her girl sperm. Starfire was panting with delight and exhaustion.

"It's your turn," Kimiko said, spreading her legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Spicer brought the camera back to his evil lair, where he plugged the camera into the television. He started playing the video from the camera and the sex started up. He pulled out his dick and started mustafarting. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door, "Jack, I'm coming in."

It was… Wooyuh!

She opened the door and saw Jack on the couch, masturgaying to the sexy scene on the television screen.

"Jack, really. That is quite disgusting. Seriously, penises on girls' foreheads?"

"Gah!" Jack shouted as he covered up his shriveled stump of a dick, most of which he lost in a horrible accident while having sex with the Kimiko bot.

Suddenly, ghost Wooyuh came out of nowhere and was all like "Hey, at least you don't have to be with him all the time."

Human Wooyuh was sick of being around her ghost self, because her ghost self was always whining about having to watch Jack stroke his tiny mutilated dick all the time. Suddenly Jack had a plan. "I have a plan to get all of the pussy."

"I don't care." Human Wooyah said, "And put that thing away."

Jack wasn't listening, "I will modify my dimensional canon to be able to pull hot girls from every universe!"

Will Jack's plan succeed? Will Starfire and Kimiko's love ever be consumed?

To be continued…


	8. Raimundo Plays Terra

A/N: There are people congratulating me on how funny this story is, but this is a SERIOUS STORY about RAIMUNDO AND TERRA'S LOVE. Seriously, you need to understand. They are the best for each other, even better for each other than Beast Boy and Raven. If you don't think so then you can go suck a dick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo was angry that Terra had to go away before they could have sex. She had to go on a mission to stop Slade because she knew everything about him and could figure out where he was. Raimundo couldn't go because he wasn't ready to go on actual Teen Titan missions yet. He decided to go on the internet to play a video game, but he didn't know which one to play. He searched for a good online game using his browser's built in search engine (because Teen Titans verse doesn't have Google, lololol) and found this game called Tera. It reminded him of the girl that he loved, so he downloaded it.

He decided to go for the direct download option because his computer has a lot of pings, so it was able to download really quickly. Seconds later, the game was installed and ready to play. He chose the loli race because he thought that it was super kawaii, and he is not attracted to real life lolis, because Terra is his true love and she has boobs the size of soccer balls, unlike his loli waifu, who does not. He chose the berserker class because it reminded him of his favorite song. He started to hum it. It went like this.

"My love for you is like a truck  
Berserker!  
Would you like some making fuck  
Berserker!  
My love for you is like a rock  
Berserker! Berserker!

My love for you is ticking clock  
Berserker!  
Would you like to suck my cock  
Berserker!  
Would you like some making fuck  
Berserker! Berserker!"

Raimundo got started with the game tutorial, but he was already bored of it. Even though he had his hands on the keyboard, playing Tera, it was another Terra that he wanted his hands inside right now.

Just then, an explosion rocked the giant T again! Beast Boy ran in from the other room, naked and covered in oozing welts from his most recent bondage session with Raven, who he loves so much and would never break up with in a million years.

"What the fuck was that?" Raven said, as she followed him in, putting away the mace she had been using just moments before on her lover who she loved so much.

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg said, bursting into the room, his retractable cybernetic dick trailing behind him. He had just been engaged in an act of sexual intercourse with Robin, whose bum was still a little sore.

"Really?" Raven said, "Let's go out and get a better look."

The Titans all went outside and, just as Cyborg had predicted, they saw….. Terra!

"Hey, guys, I'm evil again." She said.

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg retorted.

"That's none of your business," Terra said, blushing.

"Well, just so long as we don't have to fight." Robin said. He really wanted to go back to being Cyborg's bitch boy.

"Oh, yeah, I don't really feel like fighting you guys either. We can still be friends even though I'm evil again, right?"

"BOOYEAH!" Cyborg said, nodding his head energeitacally.

"That's good to hear." She said. They all went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leter, Raimundo was in his room, playing the Tera game. He had just killed a whole bunch of Ghilliedhus, which caused him to level up. He was so excited. Suddenly, he heard a sound from behind. He spun around in his chair to see…. Terra, wearing lots of black leather, holding a whip.

"So, are you ready to play a new game?" she asked, curiously?

"Yes," Raimundo said excitedly. He immediately got naked because that was the power of the other Shen Gong Wu he had on him, the Ethereal Dildo, which I did not just make up and was actually in the show seriously look it up.

Terra cracked the whip and it made the cracking noise that happens when you crack it. "This is going to be fun." She said.

Will they have sex? Well, that's a given now. But just how kinky will that sex be?

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The next chapter will take place in the Teen Titans verse and not in the Xiaolin verse like how every other chapter has been doing.


	9. Raimundo Finally Consumes His Love

A/N: Hey I lied. I wasn't sure where to go with the sex scene, so I just decided to write a side adventure for this chapter while I figured out how Raimundo and Terra did it. Also I'm sorry this chapta took so long. I was preparing for the Smite launch tourney. Now that that's all done with, I have a lot more time to commit to the things that matter. Like this story. Plx reviow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clay's brow glistened with sweat as he thrust his foot-long boy thingie deep inside Omi's butt. He thrust with great vigor and passion, nearly tearing Omi's virgine hole. His peenis felt so goo to Omi that Omi moaned in passion and pain. While this happened, Omi stroked his tiny chinadick. Jutsts then, Kimiko and Starfire bust into the room.

"Hey, where really hrony right now. Do you mind if we join you?" Kimiko asked.

Starfire nodded empathetically to empathize that point, her forehead dick flopping around with every movement.

"'Tain't no thing, Kimiko." Clay said.

"Yes, it would be most enjoyable for you to undergo the process of sexual intercourse while in the same room while we are doing the same thing with us because that is the activity that we are performing, not the activity that we are not performing, and it is said that these actions are made more enjoyable when done together, and not alone," Omi expulsed.

"That is great because my vagine is dripping with pleasure, not with pain or other sensory sensations, and so is Kimiko, but you are not because you do not have vagines because you are men and not women and have penises although I am a woman and not a man and I have a penis on my forehead and not in my crotchal region which is where I keep my vagina." KiStarfire said

Kimiko lay on a futon and spread her legs, giving Starfire enough room to insert her forehead dick inside of her throbbing fuck tube. Kimiko moande in delite as Starfires massive forehead dong entered to the hilt. Starfire's neck was starting to hurt, so she let Kimiko no.

"Kimiko, the neck that belongs to me and is between my head and my shoulders is starting to grow sore because of the repetitive motions and—"

Kimiko put a finger to Starfire's mouth, silencing her, "I understand."

They switched places, with Starfire laying on her back and Kimiko crouching over her. She lowered her glistening shamevelope onto Starfire's massive penish. Clay paused in his Omi sex and said, "I want me some of that," and entered into Kimiko's butt.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"Getting in here was easier than square dancing with a cardboard box." Clay complimented her for her incredibly loose fudge factory.

Omi was feeling very lonely, so he was quite supperized and happy when master Fung and Dojo entered the room, both completely naked, although because Dojo is always naked, that isn't really all that weird.

"I see you are all alone. Would you like some company. Master fung said."

"Yes, I would enjoy some company because I am very lonely right now because I am all alone and Clay has abandoned me for that woman who is not a man but has a penis on her forehead and is not kimiko although he currently has his fallus inside of her anal." Omi inquired.

Saying nothing, Mastar fung sat donw on the gorund and spread his legs wide. He had omi do the same. Then they both put Dojo into their butts like a two headed dildo.

They all organismed at the same time. It was beautiful.


End file.
